


Those Girls

by thecookiedimension



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sea Devil Week 2015, creator's choice, decades theme, pop songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiedimension/pseuds/thecookiedimension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8 Prompt: Creator’s Choice</p><p>Pop Songs</p><p>Inspired by Cool for the Summer/I Knew You Were Trouble</p><p>*late post but it's already on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Girls

“Are you really sure about this, darling? I mean I never seduced you. I can’t help my allure, you know?”

Ursula chuckled, “No, you can’t. And I am sure of this. I want to do this.”

Cruella was trying to remember their conversation that hot summer night they had sex for the first time. Ursula “wanted” to do this. She never said, “Oh I just want to try. Don’t get attached.” Is it safe to say that Ursula is not at fault with all this?

But of all people, Cruella should have known better. She had lots of dealings with “girls who just want to try.” Some ended up being converted. Some end up well, “girls who just want to try and nothing more.” And it’s perfectly fine, as long as you have a clear understanding that with these girls, you have to give them liberty to figure things out on their own and respect their decision.

Cruella knew what she’s getting into. Never fall for the “girls who just want to try” unless the girl is already sure and has told you so. But even then they can change their mind of what it is they want. So really, Cruella’s realizing it’s her fault. She knew this beautiful goddess-like girl is trouble.

“So you’re leaving?” Cruella asked even if it’s already obvious.

“Going back at my father’s beach house to spend the last 2 weeks of summer before I get back to my life.”

Ursula’s packing her things before catching the bus at 4 pm.

“We’ll get in touch, darling.”

“No need for that. I’m gonna be swamped with my life. I have a complicated life.”

“You never told me that. ”

“Because I was forgetting it, Cruella.”

“And this? Us?”

“There’s nothing here. Did you think… Hey I told you it’s just something that I wanna try. Nothing dramatic, no commitment, just us being cool for the summer.”

“Silly, I meant this cabin. Should I reserve it for the year so if one of us wants to invite friends and stuff, there’s a getaway place that one of us can use.”

“Oh no, do what you want. If you want it for yourself then. I don’t think I’ll be back here for quite some time. Ok bye, I don’t want to miss my bus.”

Ursula dashed towards the door without even looking at Cruella to say goodbye.

Cruella stared at the door, then glanced at the empty cabin.

She then sat down and hugged her knees and thought,

“You never said it’s just something you wanna try. You never said you were just looking for a summer thing. But joke’s on me because I knew you’ve only had boyfriends, and the way you talked to me, invited me to dance, I knew you were only playing with me. But I did fall. I did think this could be something beautiful between us. But it’s not. And you’re gone. You can’t even wait to forget this place.

And that’s just how it is.”


End file.
